(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller massager, and more particularly to an improved structure of a pad type roller massager which may be mounted on a chair to provide different massaging effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electric massagers utilize rolling pressure or vibration to stimulate or massage body muscles. As massaging is beneficial to health, massagers are very popular today. Most massagers are designed to massage the back of users, and the trend is to develop pad type massagers on which the user may lie down and chair type massagers (both generally known as pad type massagers). Such pad type massagers are used in combination with roller massaging devices that vibrate and travel along a linear direction during operation. The control of the direction of the massaging devices and the circuits poses a problem.
Conventional pad type massagers are not provided with stable support units so that, when they are made in the form of chairs, many complicated components have to be used and great care has to be exercised during assembly, which means high cost. Besides, the massager may loose its overall supporting force after prolonged use, so that the massager may collapse under the user's weight or malfunction or generate noise.
In addition, the action of rollers used in conventional massagers may be counteracted if the driving mechanism is not properly designed. Large noise or abnormal vibration will also result.